


Faithful

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: For a while, she lays her duty down.





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> For a "100 words of fidelity" prompt.
> 
> I miss Tex - so much. D:

For a while, she lays her duty down.

It's easy enough here. Blood Gulch is isolated, insulated, safe; the destruction ravaging the rest of the galaxy never comes close to disturbing its slow, bright days. All the stakes in conflict are small: robot bodies, a single tank or Warthog, personal dignity, a hapless medic with orange juice and a bottle of aloe vera for bullet wounds. The guys are a bunch of cockbites, but that's not so bad. Nostalgic, even. She's known their types before, in another life.

And Church is - there, at least. Better, if not whole. It's comfortable, falling into old bickering routines with him, a push and pull so natural that she can forget its unnatural origins. She can believe that they're just two assholes circling each other in an ever-tightening spiral until they meet, briefly, in love, and then bounce off each other only to repeat the cycle.

But the war is out there still; Wyoming is just a reminder, an alarm clock going off again after you've already slammed the snooze button once or twice. Out beyond Blood Gulch's quiet skies the war is eating up lives and families, taking good men and brave women like Carolina, like herself, and taking all the rest, too. That's war; it doesn't care who it takes and it never gives back. She fought long enough to know.

Wyoming's plan is a dirty trick and she knows it. But it'll end things, all right.

In a technical sense, Agent Texas has never actually sworn any oaths to the UNSC. On that same level of technicality, she's never shared vows with Church, either; never made him any promises she couldn't keep. And if she can stop the war, if she can bring even one more soldier back safe to their kids, to their parents, to friends and lovers...

She opens up the radio and calls O'Malley home.


End file.
